This Wrath of both worlds
by Mr.Kittles3
Summary: Hermione is really Hecate who is married to Poseidon. After leaving her twin son and daughters after the Oath she now comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I wish I do. I just own this awesome plot and Its is and will be awesome. Sincerely **

**Authors POV **

Hermione speed walked towards the big brass doors cursing to the

high heavens about the anti apparition charms she put here and worrying

about the top secret meeting that was being held behind the doors of the

throne room of mount Olympus where her husband Poseidon and

brothers and sisters waited on her arrival. Hermione hasn't seen her

husband since she left fifteen years ago six months pregnant but not before

signing the oath that kept her from having any more children and to cut all

ties with them for their safety.

Hermione was pregnant with twins a boy and a girl at the time

and the first in centuries since Artemis and Apollo. She left because just

only after six months of marriage Poseidon what the mortals called

cheating cheated thus leaving Hermione upset. Hermione was so angry

and upset that she spent a day as a mortal to get back at him and

attempted to sleep with a mortal, but when Poseidon caught wind of this

he went into a jealous rage and formulated a plan. So he followed her

under the disguise of a mortal and fooled her into getting her pregnant

with his children.

When Hermione finally figured it out she was so enraged that she

packed herself and her two babies-Percy and Isabella and disappearing to

parts unknown only to be known by Athena and Persephone who no

matter how many times Poseidon asked or begged for the location did not

cave.

After their birth Hermione brought her two children to see their

father for it would be their last time seeing their children.

_**! Flash back!**_

_Hermione sat in Poseidon's desk chair holding her two small precious _

_bundles with her. She looked up as the doors opened to revealed a very _

_tired Poseidon, Hermione looked at him for the first time in three months _

_and noted that he looked horrible and she felt horrible as the feeling of _

_satisfaction rushed through her. _

_Finally looking up Poseidon did a double take as he saw his beautiful _

_wife sitting in his desk holding two small bundles in her hands. Hermione _

_saw him direct his attention to Isabella and Percy and she sat up and _

_walked over to where he stood frozen in shock and handed her baby _

_Isabella into his muscled arms making her seem even smaller. _

_ Isabella was a beautiful baby they both were Isabella had her father's _

_copper hair and light brown eyes and her mother's button nose. While her _

_brother Percy had dark brown hair and his father's sea green eyes and his _

_mothers nose. Hermione watched as he gazed at their baby girl in his arms _

_with love and care. _

"_This is Isabella." Hermione said and watched as he ran his calloused fingers _

_over the newborns face, she hastily wiped the tears that were rolling down _

_her face. "And this is Percy " _

_Hermione burst into heaving sobs as she held onto Percy directing _

_her husband's attention to her. She leaned forward and buried her face in _

_his chest still sobbing. _

"_Shh it's going to be okay we will see them again" he murmured and _

_stroked my hair._

"_Okay" I sniffed and handed him Percy. _

_A knock on the door brought us out of our bubble as Zeus walked in _

_with Athena and Persephone behind him. Hermione wrapped Percy in a _

_white blanket with baby monkeys on it while Poseidon wrapped Isabella in _

_a pink butterfly blanket. And handed them to Athena and Persephone and _

_started to sob uncontrollably. She leaned in and snuggled into her husband _

_and sobbed while they took her baby's away. _

_When they were gone Hermione tried to get herself under control _

_and moved to leave. But made a last minute decision and kissed him _

_sweetly._

"_I I I Cant. I have to go I can't be here without them. Oh god" She sniffled _

_kissed him one more time whispering I love you and rushing out the door _

_and That was the last time she saw her husband. _

_**! Flash Back !**_

Hermione took a deep calming breath and forced her tears down

and with a wave of her hand she was in her goddess clothes. A flowing

white goddess dress with gold trim and gold bangles her hair in an

intricate up does braid that accented the highlights in her hair, With her

sea shell necklace and wedding ring. She looked every bit a goddess for

she was a goddess she was Hecate or Hermione Goddess of magic, And

ruler of the Sky, Moon and Sea and most importantly the Queen of nymphs.

I straightened my shoulders keeping my head held high as I

gracefully glided towards the large brass doors and flung them open

startling the three demi-gods and one satyr as they sat on the visitor stools .

I listened as one of the demi-gods gasped and the others looked at her for

an explanation .

"That that's Hecate she's the goddess of the moon sky and sea and most

importantly magic and wife of Poseidon. She went missing fifteen years a

ago after they made the oath and so far has lived up to that oath." She said

staring at me in awe.

"Weeelll I prefer Hermione to Hecate" I say smirking when I made them

jump. "But accurate information so you must be a daughter of Athena."

I turn to Zeus not even giving the other gods a glance especially my

husband. "So what has my great brother been wanting to speak to me

about? And so hush hush to!" I said glaring at him. Okay I have to admit

that I hated Zeus when he took my first children in centuries away from me

and was still grieving over my loss.

"Well dear sister I'm ashamed to say Chronis is back, and I have a gift

for you." He said smirking at me as if he read my mind.

"Don't you dare smirk at me! And by the looks of it you're having demi god

s attempt to kill him for you, how pathetic." I say and that wipes the smirk

off his face and in its place a scowl. "Looks like somebody has some daddy

issues" I stage whisper and giggle.

I float up towards him and get straight in his face and slap him a

across the face angering him even more.

"You don't know how long I waited to do that." I stated in a deadly

whisper and watched as he recoiled from shock." I wouldn't have had my

two newborn babies taken from me because of your fucking stupid oath. It

is not my fault you and Poseidon fuck anything with legs without any

consideration to how you wife's would feel. And you know where this

leaves me? Wondering why in the hell I put up with this shit. Do you even

know all of your children's names? Of course not you're just the fucking

sperm holder."

I watched in satisfaction as he had the decency to look ashamed for

his actions. I backed up and snuck a glance at Poseidon to see he had his

head in his hands. I glanced up and nodded at the grim satisfaction on

Hera's face.

" So . . . What's the surprise?" I ask Hera and she gestured behind me to the

demi-gods.

I slowly look at all of their profiles it was easy to see who's their

parents were as I got to the last one I had to stifle a gasp as I looked at his

face dark brown hair- MY brown hair- and beautiful sea green eyes and a

cute button nose. I stifled a sob as I look at Athena for conformation. As she

nodded I couldn't hold the sobs in and promptly burst into a round of sobs.

That boy was my baby Percy.

** A/N: So did you like the First chapter? Let me know by pressing that purrty little review button! **

**The whole Zeus and Poseidon sleeping around thing always bothered me. I like how they portrayed it in the Goddess test series by Aimee Carter**__**it made me sympathize with Calliope **__

_** Love,**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N;I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter just this awesome plot line.**

**Hermione's/Hecate POV**

I hastily wiped the rest of my tears away and blinked away the

blurriness in my eyes. As I caught sight of Percy grinning sheepishly at me

and shrunk down to my mortal form and jogged as fast as I could in my

sandals and almost tackled him in a hug I sobbed lightly in his shoulder.

After a few minutes of sobbing in my sons arms I stepped back and pushed

the unruly dark brown hair so much like my own out of his face and peered

into his eyes so much like his fathers.

"Have you met you twin yet?" I ask quietly. And at his questioning look I

sigh and shoot a pointed glared in Poseidon's direction and turn and

waved my hand and a small bubble appeared just big enough for the

whole room to see.

In the bubble showed s room with an eerie feeling about it with a big ace

statue and a water walk way stone bridge. And right in front of a ten foot

skeleton a very pretty copper haired girl with mischievous golden brown

eyes and a petite for she obviously got from her mother stood observing

the area with awe.

"So this is where Harry potter and Hermione Granger defeated

Voldemort's pet basilisk. Wow". Isabella whispered in awe and reaches out

to touch the sword marks on the stone face.

Wicked cackling could be heard in a dark corner of the Chamber of secrets.

We all stiffened as we recognized the cackling voice leaving us

waiting in suspense and me biting my nails nervously. Isabella quickly

turned and pulled out a wand and a ballpoint pen and with a click of the

pen came out a golden sword similar to riptide and pointed it at the

cackling of the lady in black wearing a black turban and black sunglasses.

" Ahhh company!We get so lonely here. That's why I created my statues.

They're my only company."She says gesturing at the old lady statues."

Daughter of Hecate and Poseidon."

"How do you know me?" I ask

"You have such a beautiful hair. I used to have hair like that one before. I

was courted, desired by many. But that all changed, because of your Aunt

who cursed me, who turned me into..." She said and moved her hands to

her head and starter to take off her turban.

"Don't look!" I whispered to the bubble and bounced on my feet in

anticipation. While the other gods and goddess leaned forwards in their

thrones.

She finished taking her turban of and a full head of snakes all hissing and

snapping at her."This."Medusa said leaning forward right in her face.

"They say the eyes are windows to the soul. I hope you find my eyes..." she

said leaning forward as her eyes flashed stone grey."Attractive...So rude not

looking people in the eyes. Come on, sneak a peek."

Isabella looked straight in her eyes and started laughing. At her slightly

Dumbfounding Medusa for a moment in order to quickly hefting the golden

sword and beheading Medusas head.

With a victorious shout she began to put her stuff back and turned back to the

severed head on the ground. "Now I know why that old coot made me wear

the contacts." She scoffed. "Reading problems my ass"

"Yes!" I shout and pull Percy in a hug and practically squeezed the life out of

him. "Oohh I almost forgot I have a gift for you. It's to contact me whenever

you want to talk just use it like a phone." I say and hand him a conch shell. I

lean over and kiss him on the forehead good bye and watch as he walked

out o the bronze doors and out of Olympus.

I turn back to the rest of the Olympians and smiled sheepishly at them

as they stared at me. I clasp my hands together and rubbed them together

nervously. Zeus decides to break the awkward silence and by clearing his

throat.

"So. . . " Zeus said only to be cut off by me.

"Um. . ." I giggle nervously." Is the oath broken yet?"I ask quietly.

Zeus puts his head down shame fully and nods. I just smirk at him and nod.

"I assumed that it was you-" I started to say but was cut off by Poseidon.

"Don't forget we did it to" Poseidon said making Zeus's head snap up in

surprise.

He lets out a loud belly laugh shocking all of the Olympians into

silence the big bad Zeus was laughing. Just as I was about to open my

mouth to retort the throne room burst open and my best friend Harry

Potter came rushing in with my one year old son Aiden balanced on his hip

with his usual unruly hair looking lice he was struck by lightning and his

bright green eye wild and crazy that it made me want to laugh at him but

the words that came out of his mouth next chilled me to the core and

sparked my next plan into action.

"Hermione he's back and he has reinforcements and I mean Big

enforcements." He says in a rush and hands me Aiden and runs back out of

the door back to the battle.

So if my suspicions were correct Voldemort is now working with

Coronus my plan was already working I sighed in relief and changed into

my mortal form and my clothes with a flick of the wrist into jeans and a

tight green tank top. I rushed over to Poseidon handed him Aiden.

"This is Aiden. I love you and just so you know I'm not angry with you

anymore and that if I don't make it through this promise me that you will

do the right thing. I love you" I whisper to him and kiss him passionately on

the lips and hurried off after harry right in to my death.

**Poseidon's POV**

I looked after my loves retreating back with a feeling that this was the

last time I would see her. I looked down at the content toddler that looked

like a mini Percy. He was sucking his thumb and playing with a stuffed owl

and looking around the throne room with wide green eyes. He attempts to

get off my lap and clumsily stands up and after steadying himself takes the

small backpack off and digs through it while everyone watches the child

with curiosity. Aiden brings out a small brown wolf and toddles towards

Artemis surprisingly. Aiden sat the small brown wolf on the shocked

goddess lap and said his first word since he arrived.

"Moowny" he said and waddled back to my throne ignoring the other gods

and goddesses. "Dada!"

I looked down at my baby boy and my heart warmed at the sight of

him. I picked him up and watched as he snuggled into the crook of my

neck sighing contently and fell asleep cuddling his plush baby owl on my.

Just as everyone was going to flash out the throne room doors burst

open and in came the man with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes

and a lightning bolt scar but that wasn't the main thing we looked at

following behind him was a set of red headed twins all with tears

streaming down their faces. But what was in their arms was what made my

heart stop in their arms was my love lying still golden blood coming out of

a cut on her arm and eyes closed and a smile in her face.

She looked so peaceful that it looked like she was sleeping but I knew

better. My love was dead. And with that last thought I burst into tears

feeling completely lost without her cradling her body to my chest willing

her to wake up if not for me then for our children, But she still didn't wake

up just laid there peacefully silent and smiling. I could hear the other

Olympians sobbing for the death of their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N; I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter I only own this awesome plot line and my made up characters that came from the darkest corners of my mind.**

I quietly walked in the stone hallway of the labyrinth already

picturing the map to the short cuts and traps to get to the destination in my

head. The goddess sighed and froze as I listened for and movement in the

still labyrinth that would alert her of another's presence and using my

senses to test for danger. It had been three months since my staged death

and the seas waves never calmed down and the first few weeks after my

supposed death there was countless tsunamis around the world as the sea

shared Poseidon grief. I was sad at having to leave my baby boy and Percy

and Isabella and my love but this was for her family they were going in

blindly and had no idea who and what they were facing.

I flinched slightly as I heard the dripping sound of water in the cold

damp hallway dragging my attention ahead of me to the task at hands. I

walked into the a room on the left and surveyed it for a bit, A bit of light

flitted through a crack on the roof and shining on the tall statue of Zeus in

his throne. But that wasn't what caught my attention I caught a slight draft

to my right and glanced at the stone wall where a tapestry was hanging I

lifted the tapestry and looked. The stones seemed to vary in size and had

small cracks where they were hastily put together I poked the smallest

stone and it went in and I heard a click and the wall started rising.

The room was dark and damp and smelled of old books and dirt. I

could still hear that annoying drip of water and sight in annoyance. With a

flick of my wrist any torches in the room lit up showing the secrets of the

hidden room. I gasped as I took in the room filled with books and in the

middle in a stone box was the thing I was looking for. The thick black

sword was still shining like it was just made but I knew better this sword

was over eons old made by Chaos himself. The blade was made to kill

anything and everything. I always thought Chaos knew it would come

down to this and made it for a special person.

I knew that I couldn't let any of the other Olympians know about this

and that if they did it would be horrible so I quickly grabbed the

surprisingly light sword and stuffed it in my undetectable extension charm

beaded bag and quickly turned around rushing out of the room. I sighed in

relief as I heard the stone wall close behind me I didn't need anyone to see

the secret room and I already had suspicions on who I need to look after

and if my suspicions were correct it would break Percy's heart.

I turned back down the hallway near my secret exit and froze as I

heard the howling of rabid hellhounds. The pattering of their paws grew

near and I set in a dead sprint towards my statue and grabbed and pulled

my torch revealing the exit and quickly ran to the light. As the stone door

closed I slumped down and let a sigh of relief but that was short lived and I

was knocked onto the ground by a heavy weight. I lifter my hands and a

waited pain but the only feeling I got was wet licks to the face I opened my

eyes and let out a little giggle that caused the hellhound on my stomach to

bark happily. I looked at the red collar around her neck and giggled again.

"Mrs. O'Leary "I giggle." So are you here to help me on my adventure?" I

ask.

She gave a little happy bark and stood up off me I climbed on her

back and she took off like she knew where she was going I had to giggle at

her enthusiasm. And we were off to my next place.

**Percy POV**

I laid back on my bed in my cabin I wiped my tears from my face as I

heard a knock and called come in. a girl with copper hair and Mischievous

golden eye walked in I knew from what I had seen that this was Isabella

the only difference was the red puffy eye from crying.

"Isabella?" I ask.

She nods and lets out a sad laugh "I prefer Bella I won't call you Peruses if

you call me that."

She walks over to the bed and climbs in with me laying her head on my

shoulder.

"I miss her even though I only met her a few times. I've heard from Uncle

harry that she was a great woman even though she was goddess. Her and

Harry were best friends in school you know, they fought evil monster

together they were legendary. I think she would want us to be happy." She

says tears streaming down her face." Did she really slap Lord Zeus in the

face for having to leave us?"She whispers.

I nod and laugh at the memory of when I met my mom.

"What's Hogwarts like? Where did you live?" I ask wanting to learn about

my twin sister.

"Well there are four houses Gryffindor which is for the brave people,

Hufflepuff which is loyalty, Ravenclaw is for smart people and Slytherin is

for the cunning people. Were all sorted by a sorting hat at age eleven and

well its home. It feels like home. I lived with my Aunt Minerva she is the

head of the Gryffindor house that's my house too and I just finished taking

my O. it's like a magical final exam. And we can fly on brooms too!"

She said smiling at the memory of Hogwarts.

"It seems fun". I sigh and someone knocks on the door."Come in "I call and

dad walks in wearing cargo pants and a Hawaiian shirt and he's holding a

small toddler in a blue pajamas with green baby dinosaurs.

Dad sighed and sat the squirming infant on the ground and ran his

hand through his messy hair looking haggard and tired. I looked at the

toddler waddling towards me with his plush owl and studied him her

looked just like a baby me.

"Aiden" the toddler Aiden said pointing at himself.

I laughed and pointed to myself "Percy."

"Pwercy? " He asks with wide eyes and at my nod he closed his eyes and

gave me a hug that only an infant can—sighing with his whole upper body,

collapsing against me, face lying on my shoulder, arms flung about me,

heartbeat pressed against mine, but his legs still standing and holding him

up. With a small chuckle, I wrapped her arms more firmly about him,

tucking his legs into my arms, so he was nestled in the sling of my embrace.

"He's your brother Aiden." Dad said."I have a meeting I was wondering if

you could watch him?"

I nodded and grabbed the small SpongeBob backpack from dad and

started dig through it. I pulled out a plush black dog, a deer and a wolf.

Bella laughed loudly startling me and dad from our thoughts. Her

eyes lit up in joy as her laugh caused pain to cross dads face as he notice

how much she looked like mom laughing.

"You sly sly woman" she giggles."Aiden is that Moony, Padfoot and

Prongs?" she asks while I looked at her in confusion.

Aiden nods and pick up the black dog."Pafoo?"

She giggles again and snatches the bag out of my hands and starts

digging through it. She pulls out a stack of folded papers and laughed

again while dad and I looked at her like she had three heads.

"This is a map that three ingenious people made to sneak in and out of

Hogwarts or any place. It shows people and animals moving around its all

charms. Those people were Messer's Moony, padfoot and prong's and their

friend Wormtail Uncle Harry's father and godfather. "She points a curved

stick at the paper "mischief manage"

Ink started to spill onto the paper and formed the words 'Messer's

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders

Map' she opened it up and it showed a map of the whole camp. She

handed it to dad for him to look at.

"Mom and Uncle harry used it to fight against Voldemort. They located

spies by watching the map that's how they found out that Sirius wasn't the

traitor but Peter Pettigrew was. It was bloody brilliant" she said in awe.

"Belwa."Aiden called.

Bella sat on the floor with Aiden and picked up the brown wolf

'Moony' and started to play with the stuffed animals wile Aiden played with

his barking deer.

I looked up at dad and handed him a seashell with his and the

councils name on it." It has your name on it so I assume it was for you guys

to hear." I said. And with one last glance at Aiden and Bella playing with a

slight smile on his tired face and teleported to the throne room.

**Poseidon's POV**

I left Percy and Bella's cabin and teleported to Mt. Olympus where the

others were waiting on me feeling slightly confused. I quickly walked to my

throne and sat on it and waited for the meeting to begin. I grabbed the

seashell in my pocket and pulled it out. I ran my finger over the bumpy

surface of the shell and a bright light shot blinding the fourteen Olympians.

In the center of the room stood a golden hologram version of

Hermione she smiled and looked around." So if you have found this then

yes I knew what would happen. If you have noticed or haven't considering

on who you are I'm not naming anyone *Cough* Apollo*Cough*but we

are in war. You are sending out your children to fight in this and they may

die. So as my final wish I want you to get to know each and every one of

your children before it gets too late.Poseidon as you have noticed I leave

Aiden with you his favorite food is chocolate courtesy of his Uncle moony

and he loves all of his stuffed animals and if you lose one he will find it in

his sweet little heart to make your day a living hell. So go and meet your

children and show then that you really do love them cause to them life is

sort and you will live the rest of your life regretting. Oh and Hephaestus

Aphrodite really loves you she just want you to call her pretty cause to her

only your opinion matters the most." She grins and blew a kiss in Poseidon's

direction." I'll see all of you soon" and she disappeared leaving confused

and crying gods and goddesses in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I wish I do. I just own this awesome plot and Its is and will be awesome.

**3****RD**** person POV**

The gods and goddess sat under the pavilion with their children

fulfilling Hermione's wish to getting to know their children.

" Dada" Aiden says sitting next to Poseidon playing with his food on the

plate in front of him.

"Mama?" Aiden asks innocently.

"She's gone, Aid." Bella said gravely and put her hand on Percy's soothing

him. Aiden nods as if he understood what she said and buried himself in to

his father's side.

Bella turned to Poseidon "Dad how did you and mom meet?" she asked

cautiously.

Poseidon smiled longingly.

_~Flash back~_

"_There have been large amounts of godly power in England being used _

_and we don't know if it's good or bad." Zeus boomed his voice echoing off _

_the walls as he finished his speech._

"_I think we should summon them. They seem to be doing well." He said and _

_waved his hand causing a person to materialize in the middle of the throne _

_room._

_She was beautiful Poseidon noticed. Dark unruly ringlets framed her _

_face that trailed down her back. Her bright golden brown eyes that shined _

_with intelligence and sadness and framed by dark thick lashes. A cute _

_button nose and heart shaped lips and a petite, curvy body. She was _

_wearing a sea green dress and heels and looked like she was waiting for _

_this._

"_You . . . you're a girl?" Zeus asks obviously expecting a man._

"_Harrumph don't get me started on how sexist that was, Zeus." She said in _

_her melodious voice. _

"_You know my name but I don't know yours." He said smoothly._

_The girl no woman "Oh but you should" she said smoothing down her _

_dress for imaginary wrinkles over her shapely legs. And smirking at a _

_flabbergasted Zeus. She made and over exaggerated bow and said" I am _

_Hecate"_

_Her name cause people to gasp and that caused her smirk to widen._

"_But I prefer Hermione" She said still smirking. She sighed and turned _

_serious for a moment."My wizarding world was in war. There was a man _

_cheating death" she looked at Hades and nods quickly." And it was going _

_to be a wizarding holocaust if I didn't step in."_

_Zeus nods in acceptance while Poseidon was still staring at the _

_beauty in wonder. Aphrodite giggled quietly as she felt Poseidon's love _

_growing for this Mysterious woman._

"_Now if you don't mind I must take my leave I have an after the war party _

_to attend." She said and quickly disappeared with a crack. Leaving an _

_astonished Zeus, A love struck Poseidon and a giggling Aphrodite in her wake._

_Poseidon was walking the beaches again in California when he saw _

_her again. She had a bright red bucket and was searching for sea shells, _

_wearing a navy blue bathing suit with white stripes and a sun hat that was _

_too big for her head that would have made anyone look ridiculous but on _

_her she looked beautiful and ray ban sunglasses. Hermione looked up as a _

_shadow was cast over where she sat putting seashells in her bucket to _

_make a necklace for her to wear._

_Poseidon walked over to her and stood and waiting to be notice. It _

_didn't take long for her to notice him as she glanced at him Poseidon felt _

_his heat flutter for the first time he felt butterflies in his stomach. Nervously _

_clearing his throat he waited for her to speak first afraid that if he spoke his _

_voice would crack embarrassingly._

_Hermione smiles up at him from under her large sun hat and pats the _

_spot next to her. He sat on the sand next to her and grinned. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asks in her melodious voice calm and _

_soothing like calm waters in the ocean. _

"_I- I I'm calming myself I like this ocean it's nice and clean and beautiful." He _

_said looking out onto the waters where the sun was setting._

" _I'm going to go to my house and the to a night time beach party do you _

_want to come with me?" she asks with a gleam of hope in her eyes. _

_Hermione didn't know why she offered but she felt nice with him _

_around she couldn't understand this feeling she felt and decided to not _

_delve further into her thoughts about this feeling._

_Poseidon just nods speechless at how kind and generous she was. _

_Her grin was so excited and happy that Poseidon knew he made the right _

_decision. She grabbed his hand and her red bucket and pulled him toward _

_a secluded forest. They didn't have to walk far in the woods cause about _

_three minutes in they could see light. The house was beautiful and homey _

_with a white picket fence and a garden that looked like Persephone herself _

_made them. _

_As they walked in the house the smell of vanilla and sea breeze hit _

_him having it smell like Hermione and home. There was a small winding _

_staircase that led to the second floor and with small bedrooms throughout _

_the house four in total. She walked to the kitchen where she took off her _

_hat and glasses revealing her beautiful eyes and set her bucket of shells on _

_the counter._

"_Okay well let's go" she said bringing Poseidon out of his staring as he _

_blushed and quickly looked down._

_She grabbed his hand and with a crack they were they were a few _

_yards away from where a party was filled with people and loud music and _

_dancing. She walked through the throngs of people to a bar and so sat _

_down and ordered a bottle of tequila after one shot she turned to me and _

_asked._

" _So what's your favorite color?" He asked over the loud music attempting _

_any form of conversation._

_She lets out a laugh and drags her finger around the rim of her glass _

_and cocking her head and pursing her lips in a way that made his _

_imagination go wild. "Its green." She said grinning up at Poseidon in a way _

_that made her seem like she knew exactly what he was thinking._

"_What was that war that you were talking about last week?" He said after _

_downing his third shot making his confidence rise._

_Hermiones face darkened slightly." There was a man named tom riddle _

_who was like a wizarding version of Hitler. He didn't like muggle born's _

_people who have no magical parents which what they don't understand is _

_that I go around blessing all of these mortals that would make an influential _

_mark in history of the wizarding word. Their like my own special demi gods. _

_Anyway back on topic he was killing all of these muggle borns and stating _

_that the purebloods were the rightful leader of the wizarding world. But he _

_was a major hypocrite he was merely a half blood with one wizard and one _

_muggle parent. And I think it was quite hilarious how he died. He was killed _

_by a baby who could rival his powers. But I know hes not dead he going to _

_come back they always do". She said the last part in a whisper her face dark _

_and as if it never happened a smile lit up her face again._

"_So . . . . What's your favorite color?" she asks looking at Poseidon from under her lashes._

_He smiles and laughs a little "Blue" he said still laughing._

"_How original" she said drily smirking making her dimples show on one cheek. And downed sixth shot._

_After the tenth shot thought they were completely drunk and _

_stumbling and laughing all way back to Hermione's house. As Hermione _

_turned around from closing the door she suddenly found herself pinned _

_between the door and Poseidon. She looked up into his sea green eye and _

_unconsciously lent forward until their lips touched sparks shot through _

_their bodies as their lips touched. Hermione deepened the kiss causing _

_Poseidon to groan ad melt into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist _

_dragging her closer to him. _

_He slipped his hands to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up _

_wrapping her legs around his waist making their parts touching its _

_destination causing them to moan. Hermione grinded against him and _

_Poseidon growled deep in his throat and spun her quickly from the door _

_and blindly walked to her room while sucking and nipping at her neck. _

_As they reached their destination Hermione landed on the bed with a _

_rough plop leaning on her elbows as she watch and Poseidon stalked _

_towards her and roughly claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione _

_quickly untied the top of the bathing suit and tossed it to the other side of _

_the room. And quickly made work with his shorts sliding them down his _

_legs revealing his long hard member._ _his hot lips traveled on her jaw to her _

_neck._

_"Be patience."_

_And with that, he kissed her right breast then swirled his tongue on the pink bud._

_Oh god, this man driving her crazy. He started to nip her already erect peak._

_She screamed of pleasure while his free hand cup her other breast. He squeezed it hard and pulled her hard nipple. "Ahhh."_

_Then, he pulled his hand away on her breast but only replaced by his wet tongue._

_She could feel his hand traveling down where she needed him most. He plunged two fingers that thrust fast and hard immediately._

_she closed my eyes and felt my body arouse._

_He freed both of her hands and started to kiss her fiercely on lips._

_She put her hands around his neck while she moved her hips so he could pumped deeply._

_She could feel her orgasm building up. As if he could sense that, he added two more fingers and pumped harder and faster._

_This time, he stretched his thumb so he could rub her clit._

_"Cum for me." He growled._

_After she hit my climax, he pulled his wet fingers and stretched it out for her and said, "Taste yourself, Mione."_

_She purred and licked his fingers. And released it with a 'pop' and looked at him into his eyes that held love and lust._

_She started to kiss his neck then down to his flat disk; and swirled her tongue on his nipple. He growled and pinned her down._

_His lips traveled down to her navel with mouthful wet kisses. her body shook with anticipation when she feel his hot breath on her sex._

_"Lovely" He murmured._

_He placed her legs on his shoulder to get a better view. Then, he ran his tongue on her inner fold to massage the sides. I moaned loudly. It felt so good._

_He thrust a finger into my dripping pussy as he bit my clit and continued to suck my pussy._

_"Don't stooop, Poseidon." she screamed with pleasure._

_His tongue jabbed farther. her eyes rolled and pushed him more closely into my pussy._

_She could feel her stomach tighten._

_"Agghhh." She screamed as I cum._

_He drank all her juice and looked at her intently. She knelt while her legs were still on his shoulder; and putted her right leg down. This position was new to her that turned her on even more._

_He slowly entered Her sex. Hot fiery sensation shot through their body. They need more._

_She moaned "Fuck me harder"_

_Eventually, he thrust harder and faster. She could feel his full length inside her pumping in and out._

_Our skin were smacking and her tits were bouncing. His gripped tighten and she cupped her own breasts._

_"Ohh yesss…" She screamed while his hitting her G-spot. Her orgasm dripped in her pussy. _

_He continued to pounded me hard that my legs quivered of spasm. Fuck, she feel she was heaven._

_"Fuck…I'm cumming…Mione."_

_She felt his warm seeds spilled inside her. It made her body convulsed; and fuck, it felt wonderful._

_Then, he laid beside her and pressed his lips on her forehead lightly._

_They stared to each other; while they slowed down our breathing._

_"I love you Hermione." He said with full love on his eyes._

_She smiled to him sweetly and said , "I love you too."_

_~Flash Back~_

Percy and Bella grinned as they heard how snarky and outgoing their

mother was and at that moment they sat and told stories as they ate

laughing and smiling like they talked. Completely unaware at a certain

Glaring stare at Percy and Bella's hand where it was joined together and

the danger that was soon to come for them.

_Please press the pretty button at the bottom of the page and tell me how I did! I could use constructional criticism to and NO FLAMES those are hurtful and rude and for people who have no FUCKING manners!. _


End file.
